


Changing

by zapphire2404



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adult Content, Adult Language, Bad Parenting, Bisexual Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Canon-Typical Violence caused by akumas, Cause' they are teens, Chloé puts on his pants, Demisexual Adrien Agreste, Despite what it seems this is in spanish, Emotional Hurt, Explicit Language, Fluff, Gay Chloé Bourgeois, Genderbending, Genderbending caused by an akuma, Genderfluid Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, Hormones, Hot Mess Adrien Agreste, Hot Mess Chloé Bourgeois, Hot Mess Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Hot Mess Nathaniel Kurtzberg, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, Male Chloé Bourgeois, Male Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Pansexual Nathaniel Kurtzberg, Past Domestic Violence, Resubido desde gaypad, Runaway from home, Slash, Transexual Chloé Bourgeois, Yaoi, maybe smut
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:46:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 9
Words: 12,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24115234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zapphire2404/pseuds/zapphire2404
Summary: Marinette es amable. Marinette cuida los sueños de los habitantes de París. Los cuida, los mantiene a salvo.Y como Marinette es amable no puede evitar ayudar a las personas. No puede evitar sacrificarse por otros. Por eso ahora es así. Por eso ahora a pesar de poder volver a cambiar no lo hará.Por que es amable.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Chloé Bourgeois/Nathaniel Kurtzberg, Marino Dupain-Cheng | Lordbug/Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Nathaniel Kurtzberg | Firefox/Chloé Bourgeois | Queen Bee, Nathaniel Kurtzberg | Firefox/Chloé Le Blanc | King Bee
Comments: 8
Kudos: 26





	1. I

Ladybug se dejó golpear por Gender Change con toda su confianza puesta en Chatnoir. Después de todo, era vital para su plan.

Chat, nervioso al ver a su Lady con el género cambiado y bajo las órdenes de Gender Change tembló ligeramente antes de recordar el plan de la peliazul y, tomando el Lucky Charm que Ladybug le había entregado minutos antes, un gancho de tiburón, y lo extendió hacia el akumatizado, que celebraba el haber golpeado a Ladybug, atrapando entre los dientecitos de plástico del tiburón el pequeño diario que Gender Change escondía celosamente, amarrado a su cadera.

Desintegrándolo con su Cataclysm dejó salir al akuma, pero sólo por unos segundos, pues agarró al akuma con un bote que su Lady le había dado vacío antes, reteniendo temporalmente al demonio. A toda la velocidad que le permitieron sus piernas corrió hacia su Lady, que se hallaba ahora en un cuerpo masculino.

"Debo decir, mi Lady, que sigues siendo hermosa con todo y pene." Se burló el gato de la situación de su compañera. Luego frunció el ceño dándose cuenta de algo muy importante "¿¡Y por qué tú eres más "alto" que yo!?"

"Cosas de la vida, gatito, así pasa. ¿Dónde está el akuma?" Pronunció el chico peliazul con voz grave.

Adrien, bajo la máscara de Chatnoir, pasmado, tragó fuerte. Vio a su "Lady" más de cerca.

Llevaba el cabello igual de largo que de mujer, solo que sin las coletitas, estaba desordenado, dándole un aire salvaje que le quitaba el aliento.

Su traje había cambiado un poco, ahora tenía guantes de cuero negro que llegaban hasta la mitad de sus antebrazos, junto con eso, a juego, tenía par de botines negros de cuero con cordones rojos, y en la zona de la cintura ahora había un cinturón también negro en dónde colgaban varios saquitos, que en ese momento debían estar vacíos, a cambio de colgar su yo-yo mágicamente en el aire junto a su cadera como hacía al ser mujer.

El traje se le ajustaba al cuerpo como un guante y tuvo que obligarse conscientemente a no mirar abajo con más detalle. Se encontró pensando que su burla anterior era en realidad bastante acertada.

"Aquí..." Susurró quedo intentando disimular el fuerte sonrojo que le venía al rostro. Agradeció a los dioses por la máscara que tapaba casi todo el rojo de su rostro, alzando el bote que traía el akuma dentro.

"Bien, vamos a desakumatizarlo." Dijo el peliazul ignorando al gato y su pesada mirada, tomando su yo-yo de su cinturón "Ya deseo volver a ser una chica. Cada vez que hablo siento que debo voltear a ver quién dijo justo lo que yo estaba pensando." Se rió.

Chat rió nerviosamente. La nueva voz de su Lady también le estaba poniendo los bellos de punta, excepto que él sabía exactamente de quién venía y no evitaba mirar.

Su "Lady" purificó el akuma dejando a la mariposa blanca en libertad. Estaba apunto de gritar "Lucky Charm" para devolver todo a la normalidad, después de todo, seguía habiendo mucha gente con el género contrario, cuando el anillo de Chatnoir comenzó a sonar más rápido, indicando poco más de un minuto para que su traje desaparezca.

"Vete, Chat, ya termino yo aquí. Aún me quedan los cinco minutos, de todos modos." Sonrió sin saber que casi mata al rubio cuando su corazón se saltó un latido "¡Nos vemos!" Se despidió viendo a Chatnoir salir corriendo aún sin palabras "Qué bicho le habrá picado."

A unos tres metros de distancia dos muchachos se levantaban completamente desorientados en cuanto a dónde estaban y por qué. Al voltear la mirada ambos se dieron cuenta del muchacho vestido de mallas que seguía mirando hacia la dirección en la que se fue Chat, pensando.

"¿L-Ladybug? No... ¿Sí?" Dijo uno de los dos, el pelinegro, confundido.

"Ya me acuerdo, un akumatizado me golpeó, pero no recuerdo nada más después de eso." Dijo el chico rubio a su lado a nadie en particular. Su voz le sonó rara "El akumatizado cambiaba de género a la gente. Eso quiere decir que ahora soy... ¿un chico?" Se asombró el rubio bajando la mirada para verse a sí mismo, sorprendido.

"¡Hey, tú!" Gritó el chico de traje rojo con manchas negras mirando a los dos muchachos que seguían en el suelo "Tu eras el akumatizado, ¿no?" Se dirigió al pelinegro ignorando temporalmente al rubio "Sé que ahora mismo no lo parece pero soy Ladybug."

"¡Oh, Dios! ¿¡Yo te hice eso!?" El rubio volteó a verlo al oírlo hablar y se sorprendió al ver su vestimenta. El chico, porque era un chico, su voz se lo dijo claramente, llevaba un bonito vestido amarillo y una gargantilla negra combinando con pendientes de aro negros. Le quedaba muy bien "¡Lo siento mucho!"

"No te preocupes, ya lo voy a arreglar, solo quiero decirte un par de cosas. Mira, a pesar de lo que muchas personas digan, tú no eres un monstruo, un fenómeno, o cualquier cosa que se les ocurra, eres tan normal como yo o como este chico" Señaló al que estaba a su lado, también sentado en el suelo, que sentía que las palabras del peliazul iban dirigidas a él "Ser transexual no es malo, es diferente, y lo diferente es increíble."

El rubio junto al pelinegro bajó la mirada con los ojos brillantes de lágrimas retenidas. Sentía su corazón oprimido. Un nudo en su garganta.

"Bueno, te agradezco las palabras, de verdad, pero yo no soy trans." Sonrió apenado el pelinegro "solo soy travesti."

"Oh." Se sorprendió el peliazul "Bueno, eso también está bien." Terminó riendo sonrojándose de la pena "Geez," Suspiró "vete a casa anda, que se hace tarde."

El pelinegro se fue sonriendo divertido recogiendo lo que era su diario del suelo. Seguía desintegrado, pero sabía que volvería a la normalidad en cuanto Ladybug pusiese en marcha su poder, y no lo iba a dejar allí como pendejo.

"La-Ladybug..." Susurró el rubio levantándose del suelo "L-lo que dijiste..." Se cortó a sí mismo, odiándose por tartamudear "¿Lo que dijiste es cierto?"

"¿Humm? ¿Qué parte?" Preguntó con curiosidad.

"Lo de que ser transexual no es malo..."

"¡Por supuesto que es cierto! Los transexuales, los gays, las lesbianas, los asexuales, los arománticos, los travestis, las tomboys, los bisexuales, los pansexuales, todos son personas como tú y como yo, que viven y disfrutan sus vidas como cualquier otro." Le puso la mano en el hombro al rubio sonriendo de lado.

El rubio se sintió en el cielo. Jamás le habían dicho algo así, y que se lo dijese su ídolo lo hacía mil veces más importante y veraz. Esta vez no retuvo sus lágrimas.

"Gracias." Lloró feliz con el rostro mirando al cielo que se veía diez veces más hermoso que el día anterior.

"No hace falta agradecer, solo es la verdad." Se encogió de hombros.

El "chico" peliazul escuchó sus aretes sonar, indicando menos de minuto y medio.

"Bien, tengo que arreglar todo lo que hizo Gender Change. Con tu permiso." El chico se echó hacia atrás volviendo a sostener el gancho de tiburón preparándose para tirarlo al cielo.

"¿Qu- ¿¡EEH!? ¡Espera, Lad-..." La desesperación llegó a sus ojos mientras veía el Lucky Charm transformarse en un montón de mariquitas que volaban cambiando cualquier cosa que hicieron los miraculous durante la pelea ante el grito de Ladybug "No..."

El rubio cerró los ojos dejando escapar lágrimas que ya no eran de felicidad.


	2. II

Golpeaba con fuerza la puerta del lugar desesperadamente. En estos momentos ni siquiera se preocupaba de haber traído a ese rubio desconocido consigo.

"Ladybug..." Llamó el chico indeciso viendo el apuro del peliazul.

"Tranquilo, mi maestro sabrá qué hacer. Lo único que tienes que hacer tú es esperar." Siguió golpeando la puerta sin importarle si estaba dormido o con algún cliente "Como te dije antes, no puedes decirle a nadie quién es mi maestro ni, cuando él arregle esto, quién soy yo." Advirtió por lo que al rubio le parecía décima vez.

Hace unos quince minutos, justo después de que 'Lady' tirara al cielo el gancho de tiburón, el tiempo de su miraculous se acabó y se destransformó. Al inició entró en pánico, pues se había transformado frente al rubio, hasta que se dio cuenta que el aspecto que tenía como un muchacho hacía imposible que alguien le reconociera.

Luego volvió a entrar en pánico al darse cuenta de que seguía siendo un chico.

En lo que tanto, el muchacho rubio también se dio cuenta de que seguía siendo un chico y comenzó a saltar de felicidad. Bueno, hasta que el antes trajeado le bajó de su nube.

"Parece que nadie más que nosotros no ha cambiado." Dijo el peliazul viendo hacia una gran pantalla colgada en un edificio "Nadja Chamack y Manon, su hija, habían sido transformadas por Gender Change." En la pantalla se veía a Nadja y a su hija agradeciendo a los héroes de París por sus servicios a la comunidad "Creo que sé quién puede ayudarnos, pero no le puedes decir a nadie sobre el maestro Fu, ¿vale?"

"Yo no estoy segur-"

"¡Tranquilo, el maestro Fu es de confianza! ¡Pero no le vayas a decir a nadie!" Interrumpió el peliazul al rubio tomando su mano y arrastrándolo en dirección a la casa de su maestro.

El rubio había pensado que Ladydug estaba bastante tranquila con la situación. Claro, hasta que la vio asesinando la puerta a golpes y llamando a gritos a su 'maestro'. Se quedó callado pensando en la oportunidad de conocer a Ladybug en persona ¡Y a su maestro! ¡Y siendo un chico!

¿Se iba a desmayar? Se iba a desmayar.

"¡Maestro Fuuuuuuu! ¡Maestrooooo Fuuuuuuu!" El rubio deseaba que el 'maestro Fu' abriese de una vez la puerta. Y, siendo claramente su día de suerte, un anciano de cabellos canos abrió azotando la puerta contra la pared a su lado.

"¿¡QUÉ!?" Frunció el ceño fuertemente.

Ladybug retrocedió rápidamente.

"¡Mire! ¡MIIIREE!" Se desesperó el chico señalando todo su cuerpo varias veces y un par de veces el del rubio a su derecha.

El anciano parpadeó sorprendido.

"Pasen..." Permitió entrecerrando los ojos al rubio.

Dejándoles entrar se sentaron en el suelo alrededor de una pequeña mesa con té calentándose en una mini estufa. El rubio incómodo por no saber cómo sentarse en eso y el peliazul incómodo ante su nuevo tamaño.

"Bueno, muchacho, ¿cómo te llamas? ¿O debería decir muchacha?" Se dirigió Fu al rubio.

"Muchacho está bien, gracias." Respondió distraído tomando de su taza de té recién servido sin llegar a ver el brillo repentino en los ojos del mayor "Me llamo Ch-"

"¡Eso no importa ahora! Lamento ser tan grosera, pero soy un chico y siento que no le estáis dando la importancia que a mi parecer merece." El peliazul no tocó su taza "Maestro Fu, ¿puede por favor arreglar esto?"

El hombre cerró los ojos e, inclinándose hacia atrás, dejó que Weizz se terminara de beber su té con un sorprendido rubio observándole asombrado.

"No puedo, Ladybug." Dijo el maestro abriendo los ojos nuevamente.

Por un momento pareció que los dos muchachos frente a él iban a explotar. Aunque por razones muy distintas.

"Por él." Señaló Fu al rubio "Porque él es un él."

"¿Qu-...?" El peliazul se quedó pensando pasmado observando al chico frente a él "Eres transexual."

"¡Ya te lo había dicho!" Se quejó el muchacho.

"¡Bueno sí, pero no pensé que me afectaría!" Gritó ya llorando el peliazul "¿¡Qué le voy a decir a mis padres!? ¿¡Qué le voy a decir a mis amigos!? ¿¡Qué carajos le diré al gato!? ¡Maestro Fu, por Dios! ¿De verdad no puede arreglarlo?"

El maestro le miró con ojos tristes.

"Sí puedo hacerlo, Ladybug." Dijo el maestro.

"¿Y-...? ¿Y entonces por qué dijo antes que no?" Angustiado cuestionó el ahora muchacho.

El maestro se levantó sin responder y salió de la habitación. Ambos jóvenes se miraron entre ellos pasmados sin saber qué hacer, pero antes de que alguno de ellos se moviera el anciano regresó. Traía consigo tres objetos.

"Bien, pongamos que esta jarra de agua eres tú, Ladybug." Dijo el hombre colocando la mencionada jarra en el medio de la mesa después de que Weizz sacara la tetera y las tazas "Y el chico rubio este vaso." Colocó el vaso junto a la jarra "Las personas normales son vasos, otros portadores que no sean tú son jarras mucho más pequeñas que ésta, y Chatnoir es lo contrario a ésta jarra. ¿Tienen eso claro los dos?"

"Eh..., sí, ¿y entonces?"

"Bien, ahora miren ¿saben qué es esto?" Señaló pequeñas bolsitas en sus manos "Ten una, Ladybug, lee qué pone para nosotros."

El peliazul tomó la bolsita ofrecida entrecerrando los ojos para leer '¿Éste nuevo cuerpo necesita gafas?' Pensó 'Vaya mierda'.

"'Té para Diluir de Mister Marino' ¿De aquí saca su té?" Preguntó sintiéndose traicionado.

"Calla, niño." Reprochó el anciano "Veamos ahora," El hombre tomó varias de las bolsitas y, abriéndolas, dejó caer su contenido en la jarra-Marinette "éste té es un deseo, el deseo más profundo de una persona. Éste deseo proviene de ti." Señaló el hombre al niño rubio "Y recae sobre ti, la única persona que puede cumplirlo." Señaló el hombre al peliazul. Tomando una cuchara y revolviendo el contenido de la jarra tornando el color transparente en un marrón claro, Fu dice "El agua es tu poder, Ladybug, y para que el deseo (té sin diluir) se pueda hacer realidad, debes usarla para "diluirlo"; volverlo una posibilidad. Todo esto en la jarra, en tu cuerpo. ¿Se va entendiendo hasta ahora?"

Marinette, en su nuevo cuerpo, miró la jarra de té con terror mal velado.

"Si..." Susurró. El rubio a su lado miró al peliazul sin saber qué hacer.

"Y entonces" El maestro Fu deja la cuchara de lado alzando la jarra y vertiendo su contenido lentamente en el vaso-Rubio-Desconocido "el deseo se hace real."

Todo quedó en completo silencio por más de tres minutos. Viendo que nadie diría nada Fu habló.

"Lamentablemente, para volver a tu cuerpo femenino, Ladybug, el chico rubio obligatoriamente también debería cambiar."

Y de nuevo el silencio.

"Ladybug, sé que es mucho para asimilar..." El hombre aspiró fuertemente "Os voy a dejar a los dos dormir aquí hoy, decid a vuestros padres que os quedaréis con un amigo o amiga o lo que sea. Quiero que penséis en lo que os he dicho y decidáis entre los dos qué vais a hacer. Quiero que tengáis en cuenta la situación de cada uno y decidáis lo que haréis con empatía. Seguidme."

Ambos se levantaron automáticamente y siguieron al mayor por un largo pasillo hasta terminar en la habitación de invitados del señor Fu.

El señor Fu se fue en cuanto vio a ambos acostarse en cada una de las únicas dos camas de la habitación.

"Cuéntame tu situación." Pidió el peliazul en susurros que continuaron rebotando en las paredes de madera incluso minutos después.


	3. III

"Chloé ¡Te ordeno en este mismo instante que dejes de pelear y te pongas el maldito vestido!" Gritó una rubia furibunda a un pequeño niño de largos cabellos rubios.

"¡No quiero! ¡Los demás niños nunca usan vestidos! ¿¡POR QUÉ YO SÍ!?" Gritó de vuelta el niño llorando histérico y muy dolido con su madre "¡NO QUIERO USAR PANTIS, NO QUIERO USAR BRASIER! ¡NO QUIERO LÁPIZ LABIAL! ¡NO QUIERO EL CABELLO LARGO! ¡NO QUIERO NADA ROSA! ¡¡TE ODIO!!"

La madre, aún más enfadada, agarró fuertemente el brazo del niño y lo arrastró hacia el gran guardarropas que acababa de llenar después del último ataque de Chloé, cuando agarró un par de tijeras y destrozó todo.

Tirando el vestido morado que había pensado ponerle en un principio, agarró el primer vestido rosa que vio y volteó a ver a su "hija".

"Te voy a poner este vestido, y la próxima vez que te oiga refiriéndote a ti MISMA, una NIÑA, como un niño, te voy a echar de la casa y vas a ver cómo te vales por ti MISMA" Amenazó la mujer.

Llorando fuertemente de tristeza y terror el niño tomó el vestido rosa temblorosamente.

"Te pondrás el brasier y no te quitarás las bragas que de milagro logré ponerte. Y en cuanto termines yo misma voy a maquillarte como la NIÑA bonita que yo di a luz."

Saliendo de la habitación la mujer dejó atrás al lloroso niño.

"Soy un chico... Soy un chico..." Se dijo a sí mismo el niño al verse solo "Soy un chico... Soy un chico..."

El niño de ocho años se fue, reemplazado por una versión mayor que seguía atrapado en el cuerpo de una niña.

Cumplidos los once años y medio, consiguió a su primer amigo.

"Adrien, reacciona, por favor." Pasó una mano frente al otro rubio, preocupado "Sé que ya no querrás ser mi amigo, pero prométeme que no se lo vas a decir a nadie..."

"¿Qu-...? ¡No, yo sí quiero ser tu amigo!" Al fin dijo algo el más alto de los dos "¿Por qué dices eso? Además es obvio que no le diré a nadie a menos que tú quieras."

El rubio más bajito abrió los ojos completamente sorprendido.

"¿No me odias? ¿Cómo es que no me odias? ¿No te doy asco?" Preguntó Chloé aún con los ojos como platos.

"¿Pero por qué iba a odiarte? Y no, no me das asco, obvio ¡Eres mi mejor amigo!" Exclamó Adrien sonriendo orgulloso de tener un mejor amigo, para variar. Chloé ni siquiera intentó evitar que sus lágrimas cayeran "¿Qué? ¿No lo sabías?"

"Adrien eres un idiota." Sonrió Chloé feliz por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

En otra de las conversaciones de los dos niños, Adrien preguntó lo prohibido.

"¿Y por qué llevas ropa de niña? Osea, sé que estás atrapado en el cuerpo de una niña pero no significa que tengas que vestirte como una." Cuestionó ignorando la situación de Chloé.

Y Chloé le respondió, con otra verdad que jamás le había dado a nadie. Los tratos de su madre.

"¿¡Por qué!? ¡Es tu madre, la que más debería apoyarte! ¿¡Y hace tal cosa!?" Gritó el chico llorando indignado por su amigo "Chloé," Llamó al otro niño, que también lloraba, con voz decidida "la próxima vez que vengas a mi casa te pondrás mi ropa, y las veces después a esa también. Y te llevarás dos conjuntos de ropa completa para que te pongas en tu casa cuando quieras. ¿¡Se me entiende!?" Gritó lo último el más alto.

La sonrisa gigantesca de Chloé y su cabeza yendo de arriba hacia abajo a toda velocidad afirmativamente fueron todas las respuestas que necesitó.

En otra ocasión el tema era mucho más ameno.

"¿Te gustan los chicos?" Preguntó el de ojos verdes confundido, intentando asegurarse de haber oído bien "¿Pero no eres un chico?"

"Sí, Adrien, soy gay" Rodó los ojos el ojiazul. A estas alturas un rechazo de Adrien era demasiado improbable como para que se preocupara. El chico era demasiado leal para su propio bien.

"¿Y eso qué es?" Preguntó con curiosidad. El menor ni siquiera se vio sorprendido por la pregunta, dado el historial de su mejor amigo.

"¡Ay, Adrien! ¿Qué más va a ser?" Cuestionó exasperado Chloé "Un gay es un chico al que le gustan otros chicos. Ya sabes; un homosexual" Explicó.

"Aaaah, ya." Asintió Adrien "¿Y cómo sabes que eres gay?"

"¿Hablas en serio? Sólo hay que verles el culo" Volvió a rodar los ojos el más bajo.

"Osea, miras el culo de un chico..." Chloé asintió "piensas '¡Oh, wow!' ¿Y entonces eres gay?"

Chloé quiso golpearse la cabeza en la pared hasta que sus ojos estuvieran en su nuca, pero no valdría la pena. Cansado e ignorando la certeza de un error, asintió.

"Hablando de homosexualidades, mi madre quiere buscarme novio. Está como loca, así que quería preguntarte si podría fingir que me gustas, hasta que me independice, al menos." Le miró con ojos brillantes.

"¿Qué? ¿Yo te gusto?" Preguntó con los ojos pelados y una mueca de horror.

"¡No, Adrien! ¡Escúchame cuando te hablo! Será fingido, para que mi madre deje de buscarme un novio que no quiero" Explicó el de ojos azules "Verás, aunque sé que los chicos me gustan no quiero un novio. No aún, al menos."

"Aaaah, ya." Asintió Adrien "Entonces está bien."

En otra ocasión Chloé visitó a Adrien en su mansión y disfrutó de los privilegios de un mejor amigo con montones de ropa cara y de marca, completamente masculinas.

"Esta ropa es tan cómoda, desearía poder usarla en todo momento." Dijo tirándose en la gigantesca cama del otro chico, de espaldas "¿Tú crees que algún día pueda ser libre?" cuestionó sintiéndose filosófico.

"Bueno, si para cuando cumplamos dieciocho sigues en la misma situación yo mismo me ofrezco para que nos escapemos del país." Prometió con el rostro serio "¿Qué te parece?"

"No sé yo... ¿A dónde iríamos?"

"Hmm... A Venecia. No hablo italiano, pero prometo que lo aprenderé antes de los dieciocho." Sonrió el de ojos verdes mirando a su amigo desde su lugar acostado a su lado "Tú no tienes que aprenderlo, ya hablaré yo por los dos."

"Eso suena muy bien, suena excelente, de hecho."

Chloé cerró los ojos ese día y durmió soñando con los cielos de Venecia.

•●•

"¿Y cuál es la tuya?" Preguntó Chloé.

"¿La mía qué?" Preguntó Marinette aún en su cuerpo masculino disimuladamente limpiándose la humedad de los ojos.

Le había sorprendido que la persona a su lado fuese Chloé. No era algo que siquiera hubiese pensado. O el hecho de que fuese transexual. Fue completamente inesperado.

Aunque quizás debió haberlo hecho.

Es decir, Gender Change no cambiaba lo que llevaban puesto las personas, solo sus cuerpos, por lo que tanto Chloé como Marinette llevaban aún sus ropas de mujer a pesar de tener cuerpos de chicos. La misma ropa que tenían antes de tocar el rayo.

La pequeña excepción de su traje como una Ladybug masculina se debió a la magia de Tikki, no al misterioso rayo cambia géneros del akumatizado.

"Tu situación, Marinette" Se exasperó el rubio "Te he contado la mía, cuéntame la tuya."

Bueno, eso es un tecnicismo, después de todo solo le había relatado pequeños pedazos de su pasado, lo más explicativo sin ser demasiado personal.

Aparte del primer fragmento que relató ningún otro fue demasiado profundo en su desgracia. No es como si él quisiera recordar esos momentos.

O contárselos a otra persona.

"Oh, sí, mi 'situación'." Pronunció el muchacho más alto haciendo comillas con los dedos "No, espera, ¿¡supiste todo este tiempo quién soy yo!?"

"Eh, ¿sí? No conozco a nadie más en el mundo que tenga tan poco sentido de la moda. ¿Alguna vez has prestado atención a lo que te pones?" Chloé arrugó la nariz en una mueca de asco mirándolo "Demasiado rosa, uggh."

"Para que lo sepas, Chloé, el rosa fue una fase. Se terminó hace como dos meses, al inicio de las vacaciones de Verano, cuando pasé más tiempo en mi cuarto de lo que era saludable. Tuve que pintar toda mi habitación y redefinir todo mi armario para que no se me quemarán los ojos cada vez que los abría." Gruñó el chico peliazul con disgusto "Regalé toda mi ropa a caridad, lo que todavía no sé si fue una buena acción o una mala."

"¿Y entonces?" Señaló el rubio hacia la ropa del más alto.

Toda su ropa se había rasgado y roto debido a su nuevo tamaño, pero aún se podía intuir lo que era antes.

La camisa, como era de esperarse, era rosa, y pequeños triángulos de sandía la estampaban. El pantalón, un jean, era negro, pero no se salvaba, pues los bolsillos traseros y los arcos de una correa que no estaba utilizando eran de color rosa fluorescente.

Los zapatos también eran rosas, por supuesto.

"Regalos de mi madre." El de ojos azules más oscuros pareció desinflarse en ese momento "Cree que sigo siendo la misma del año pasado, y del anterior a ese, y el anterior. Ya parece mi abuela, lo juro. Hablando de ropa, antes no lo noté porque me quité los zapatos hace rato y cuando me contabas tu historia estaba acostada, pero me estoy asfixiando. Esta camisa va a lograr matarme, al final." Entonces miró hacia abajo con dolor "Mi nuevo amiguito también se está asfixiando ahí abajo."

Chloé se rió.

"Bueno, yo no he visto el mío, pero tú seguro tendrías que buscar más allá de la M en Durex." Se burló.

"Hmm, muy gracioso, tú. Te aseguro que también tendrías que buscar más allá del M, pero para el otro lado." Marinette se rió a carcajadas ante las muecas de indignación de Chloé. Aunque no duró mucho riendo, dándose cuenta de que realmente se estaba ahogando "Ugh, voy al baño a quitarme todo esto. Aunque antes le preguntaré a Fu si tiene ropa que me preste. Pero no lo creo, ese hombre tiene enanismo crónico, lo juro, cada vez que lo veo está más chiquito."

Volteó a mirar a Chloé, que estaba intentando contener sus carcajadas, sin mucho éxito.

"¿Vienes?"


	4. IV

"¿Maestro Fu?" Llamó Marinette desde el pasillo principal sosteniendo la puerta de una cocina completamente vacía "Siento que hoy le estoy gastando el nombre. ¿Crees que haya salido?"

"Hemos buscado por toda la casa, así que yo diría que sí." respondió Chloé viendo la cocina desde justo detrás del peliazul.

"De hecho." Pronunció una voz detrás de ambos que del sobresalto casi les saca el alma. Ambos voltearon a la velocidad de la luz.

"¡Maestro Fu! ¿¡Acaso quiere matarnos!?" Gritó Marinette con una mano más grande de lo que estaba acostumbrada colocada a la altura de su corazón.

Chloé, a su lado, asintió con entusiasmo de acuerdo con la pregunta.

"Por supuesto que no, muchacho, ¿quién te crees que soy?" Le regañó Fu "Deberías prestar más atención a tu entorno, Ladybug, un día de estos te transformarás frente a alguien sin saberlo."

"Pero señor ni siquiera se le oyó entrar." Gimió el peliazul "Hablando de eso, ¿a dónde fue?"

"Fui a comprarles ropa," Comenzó a explicar el mayor "pero estamos a principios de mes y acabo de pagar la luz y el agua, así que os aguantáis con un par de camisas y boxers extra grandes que conseguí por ahí. Obviamente, ni yo sé ni vosotros dos sabéis qué talla sois, y no soy adivino así que no quiero quejas."

"Ehh..."

Decidiendo que lo mejor era no decir nada en absoluto agarraron las bolsas que les ofrecía Fu y siguieron su camino hacia el baño.

"¿Voy yo primero y luego tú?" Preguntó Chloé dudando en la puerta sosteniendo la bolsa en sus manos "Si te parece bien, digo."

"Está bien, yo espero aquí afuera." Asintió Marinette deliberadamente ignorando su incomodidad "Chloé, ¿por qué estás actuando tan amable?"

Dentro del baño Chloé escuchó su pregunta con la mirada vuelta hacia el espejo de Fu. Era de cuerpo entero, y se preguntó ociosamente si Fu lo quiso así para que sus invitados pudiesen verse algo más que las piernas.

"Sé que no lo parece, pero estoy algo en shock ahora mismo... Jamás en mi vida pensé que pudiese tener un cuerpo siquiera parecido al de un chico. No sin usar hormonas y esas cosas caras." Ladeó la cabeza y entrecerró los ojos "Es increíble."

"Lo sé, yo también estoy en shock." Marinette se apoyó en la pared junto al baño sintiéndose extrañamente cómoda a pesar de ese cuerpo y de esa ropa. Allí, hablando con Chloé "Pero, ¿caras? Pensé que tú tenías mucho dinero."

"Mis padres tienen mucho dinero." Chloé jaló con fuerza la camisa blanca que llevaba antes de Gender Change, terminando de romperla "Jamás costearían algo así. Mi objetivo en la vida es joderles sus vidas; mientras más quejas de mi actitud inadecuada lleguen a ellos, mejor. La mayoría de las veces cumplen mis caprichos para que no vaya a la prensa a divulgar chismes de su "hija" transexual. A mi padre es al que más se le nota esa actitud."

"He notado eso, el alcalde siempre se pone muy nervioso cada vez que abres la boca." Se burló del hombre el peliazul "Es un poco ridículo, a decir verdad. Sin ofender."

"No hay daño, no es como si no estuvieses diciendo la verdad, de todos modos." Ambos sonrieron al mismo tiempo sin saberlo, uno al reflejo en el espejo y el otro a la puerta de la sala frente al baño "Pensando en ello, quizás lo haga."

Marinette formó un gesto confundido desde su posición en la pared, borrando su sonrisa.

"¿Quizás hagas qué?"

"Delatarme a la prensa." Explicó Chloé mientras Marinette abría los ojos de par en par, lo que no era mucho. Sus genes asiáticos parecían haberse intensificado con el cambio de cuerpo "Quiero decir, cuando vuelva a tener mi cuerpo original."

La nota de tristeza no pasó desapercibida por ninguno de los dos.

"¿Por qué...?" Marinette tragó saliva con fuerza, dudando. Quitándose las dudas de una vez y con una mira decidida a la puerta, siguió hablando "¿Por qué das por hecho que volverás a tu cuerpo original?"

"¿Qu-? Marinette, yo voy a volver a tener ese cuerpo." Chloé abrió la puerta para finalmente mirar a los ojos al peliazul "No podría vivir feliz sabiendo que estoy condenando a alguien más a mis desgracias pasadas." Tomó con fuerza los nuevos brazos de Marinette y apretó "No tomes a chiste estar encerrada en un cuerpo que sientes que no es tuyo, que sabes que no es tuyo y que definitivamente jamás querrás."

"¿¡Pero cómo puedes saber si jamás lo querré!? ¡Solo lo he tenido un día! ¡Me siento bien ahora mismo! ¡Y me sentiré aún mejor sabiendo que tú cumples un sueño imposible gracias a mí!" Marinette se soltó de las manos de Chloé con relativa facilidad "¿Qué clase de persona sería si dejo que vuelvas a tu miseria sabiendo que puedo sacarte de ella?"

"¿¡Una normal!? ¿¡Crees que por tener el cuerpo que siempre he soñado se solucionarán todos mis problemas!? ¡Mis padres me echarían a la calle en cuanto me viesen! ¡No es como si me importasen demasiado, pero no tendría dónde vivir! ¡Ni dónde dormir! ¡Ni comer! ¡Ni quién pagase mis estudios!" Chloé desesperadamente se jaló el cabello largo y rubio "¿Crees que no he pensado en ello? No soy una persona especialmente inteligente Marinette, no podría conseguirme una beca en ningún lado. No tengo experiencia para conseguir trabajo. ¡No tengo nada!"

Marinette se quedó allí, mirando a Chloé jalarse de los cabellos con ojos de loco y una voz aguda parecida a la que usaba de mujer para desesperar a todos. De un momento a otro, observándolo, se le suavizaron los ojos.

"Chloé, mírame." No lo miró.

Marinette usó su mano para aplastar ligeramente las mejillas de Chloé, dejándole una mueca extraña que le causaba gracia. Alzando su rostro, obligó a Chloé a mirarle a los ojos con una pequeña sonrisa que desconcertó al rubio.

"Olvida todo lo que ha pasado hoy, olvida todo lo que nos ha sucedido y lo que hemos hablado." Chloé, al borde de las lágrimas de nuevo y odiándose por ello, asintió "Tú, Chloé Bourgeois, el niño en el cuerpo de niña, psicológicamente abandonado por sus padres, ¿quieres el cuerpo que tienes ahora mismo?"

El rubio intentó detener las lágrimas, de verdad que lo intentó. Había llorado más ese día que en toda su vida.

"¡¡Sí!! ¡Jamás he querido nada tanto cómo este maldito cuerpo que se me fue negado al nacer!" Confesó sollozando y con la voz quebrándosele cada dos palabras.

"¡Y entonces si ya lo tienes ¿por qué luchas contra mí?!" El enfado que antes el peliazul no había dejado ver se mostró "¡Yo no soy una persona normal, Chloé! ¡Soy Ladybug, a partir de ahora Lordbug, y voy a cumplir tu sueño!"

Nadie en esa casa lo volvería a mencionar a futuro, pero Chloé lloró como nunca en ese momento. Y si le preguntas algún día a los vecinos, ellos te dirán que el señor Fu tocó el nervio equivocado de un cliente aquella vez.

"Ya, ya, Chloé, tranquilo." Entonces tomó una segunda toma de Chloé, dándose cuenta de algo que definitivamente debió haber notado antes "Chloé." El cambio de tono alarmó al muchacho, que alzó la mirada con sus antebrazos intentando secar las lágrimas de sus mejillas, observando la cara en blanco de Marinette "Estás desnudo..."

Las caras en blanco de ambos se vieron cortadas por el posterior grito del rubio, que también sería acarreado a un nervio mal tocado por parte de Wang Fu.

Y mientras Chloé corría devuelta al baño a toda velocidad, justo enfrente de los dos, detrás de la puerta cerrada de la sala, el maestro Fu tomaba más o menos tranquilo una nueva taza de té.

"Par de mocosos ruidosos." Sonrió y bebió.


	5. V

Marinette se metió al baño entre risitas divertidas en cuanto vio a Chloé salir con la cara, las orejas y el cuello llenos de un fuerte rojo escarlata.

Al estar ya dentro se miró al espejo, pensando que ese era el primer momento en el que realmente se había podido detener a pensar.

Por un segundo, se imaginó volviendo a ser una chica, casi una mujer, con sus dos eternas coletas y sus grandes ojos, enamorada de Adrien Agreste, conviviendo con sus padres y sus amigos como siempre. Feliz, o eso se imaginaba.

Pero solo fue un segundo, porque justo después se imaginó a Chloé volviendo a ser una mujer, amargada para siempre, enfadada de manera perpetua con el mundo. Sin amigos reales por sobre Adrien. Sin familia. Solo y triste. Infeliz, y eso era seguro.

Nadie podía decir con seguridad que ella no podría ser feliz en su nuevo cuerpo, pero cualquiera que conociese a Chloé como ahora ella lo hacía sabría que él jamás sería feliz siendo mujer de nuevo.

Sus emociones lo delataban. Sus expresiones, todas sinceras.

Con una mirada decidida, se obligó a imaginar su vida futura exactamente igual que antes, pero siendo un él. Se dio cuenta de que, aunque sería difícil, nada cambiaría demasiado para ella (él, se dijo).

Sus padres no iban a dejar de quererle, estaba seguro (seguro, seguro, reiteró). Seguiría enamorado de Adrien Agreste, no es como si pudiese obligarse a no estarlo, con la carita de ángel que tenía el rubio. Alya seguramente haría algunas bromas, le preguntaría cosas que activaron su curiosidad, como el tamaño de su pene, y luego seguirían siendo los mejores amigos.

En realidad ellos tres serían los únicos que se enterarían de su secreto, pensó ya formando un plan, mirada en el espejo, manos en la pared frente a él. Nadie más sabría quién era, al menos no realmente.

Sus abuelos vivían en el sur de Francia, los maternos, podría vivir con sus padres y decir en la escuela que él antes vivía con ellos, que se había mudado durante las vacaciones.

El plan era bastante rudimentario pero podría limar sus bordes después, le quedaban dos semanas de vacaciones aún. Aprendería a ser un chico, a comportarse como uno, vivir como uno. Porque eso sería a partir de ahora.

El problema más grande que tenía ahora mismo era Ladybug (Lord, se corrigió) y Chatnoir. Y todo París, ya de por sí.

Se quedó pensando cerca de diez minutos, pero ninguno de los planes que formó en ese momento le satisfizo. A la final, con un suspiro, se decidió por la verdad. Pediría una rueda de prensa a través de Chat y se mostraría tal y como ahora era. Contaría lo que pasó con Gender Change.

Con la espalda mucho más ligera, Marinette agarró lo que quedaba de su horrible camisa y la arrancó de su cuerpo, terminando de romperla con gran satisfacción. En realidad fue más fácil de lo que esperaba, su nuevo cuerpo era más fuerte que el anterior, observó alegremente.

Le siguieron lo pantalones, y miró con horror las pequeñas bragas (rosas, lloró) que intentaban desesperadamente esconder un monstruo.

Apartando la mirada, no preparado para eso aún, se quitó la ropa intima de un tirón sin mirar. Rápidamente, sintiéndose tremendamente expuesta, agarró la camisa que el maestro Fu compró y se la puso.

Era negra, y no supo si el destino le odiaba o si era Fu quien le odiaba, pero tenía un estampado de Chatnoir. La mercancía de héroes está por todos lados, bien que lo sabía, pero no le gustaba llevarla. Y menos aún del gato.

Buscando los boxers fue que se dio cuenta de que era en realidad Fu quien le odiaba, porque eran malditamente rosas.

Frunciendo el ceño y no deseando que su nueva cosita estuviese al aire dando saltos se lo puso y salió del baño finalmente, después de tirar todos los trozos de su anterior ropa en la basura, junto a la de Chloé.

"Marinette..." Le llamó Chloé apenas entró al cuarto de invitados de Fu donde se quedarían a dormir. Sin siquiera dejarle continuar, Marinette habló.

"¿Y por qué tú tienes una camisa y unos boxers normales?" Preguntó indignado viendo la camisa naranja y blanca y los boxers grises.

"Porque yo escogí primero, ya sabes." Le guiñó un ojo el otro sonriendo burlón.

"¿Para qué me llamaste? Hace un segundo, digo." Preguntó con curiosidad decidiendo ignorar la pulla rodando los ojos. Él había preguntado.

El rostro de Chloé enseguida se volvió serio.

"Lo que dije antes era cierto, Marinette, ¿qué vamos a hacer con todo esto?" La sinceridad en los ojos azul cielo mirando directamente a los de mar pudo con Marinette.

"Ya lo tengo pensado, tranquilo." La esperanza surgió en el rostro y los ojos del rubio "Más o menos." Y adiós a la esperanza, hola frustración.

El rubio se revolvió en la cama, sentándose en ella para hablar más cómodamente. El peliazul, antes parado a su lado, copió su posición en la cama de enfrente.

"La idea es más o menos esta; yo seguiré viviendo con mis padres, pero en realidad no seré yo."

"¿Qué?" Preguntó el rubio ya exasperado. Y acababan de iniciar la conversación "No tienes ningún plan, ¿verdad?"

Marinette hizo una mueca contrariada.

"¡Sí que lo tengo! Espera un momento, me expresé mal. " Aclaró el peliazul.

"Ajá..."

El rubio se miró las uñas distraídamente en lo que el otro pensaba.

"A ver, mis abuelos por parte de madre viven al sur de la ciudad, así que estaba pensando que este cuerpo estuvo viviendo con ellos y que ahora me he 'intercambiado con Marinette'." La expresión antes emocionada del chico pasó a dudosa cuando siguió hablando "¿Sí me explico?"

"No," Sentenció Chloé con la cara en blanco y, al ver la decepción en la cara del otro, continuó "pero entiendo lo que intentas decir. Y no es una mala idea." Marinette sonrió y el rubio se sintió un poco mejor consigo mismo "Tengo un contacto... Podría hacernos los documentos legales necesarios, como las actas de nacimiento, pasaportes y esas cosas."

Ahora la cara en blanco era la de Marinette.

"Y de dónde carajos conoces a alguien así." Preguntó con desconfianza.

"Eso no importa. Y deja esa desconfianza, es lo mejor a lo que disponemos ahora mismo." Regañó Chloé frunciendo el ceño. Suspiró y siguió hablando "Okay, pero ese es tu perfil, ¿cuál es el mío?"

"Ah..." El peliazul miró al techo abstraído "No lo había pensado. Pues primero habrá que ir con tus padres y ver si t-"

"¡No!" Gritó Chloé alzando los brazos y agitándolos frente al rostro de Marinette, efectivamente deteniendo sus palabras.

"¿Qué sucede?"

"No..." Chloé se abrazó a sí mismo "No quiero volver con ellos. Si tengo un nuevo cuerpo, adecuado a mí, quiero una nueva vida, donde pueda ser feliz sin la presión de tener que ser 'perfecta' o 'perfecto'."

Marinette se quedó allí con la boca abierta mirando a Chloé pasmada (pasmado, pasmado, se regañó).

"Oh, ya veo. Bueno, eso no hace las cosas más fáciles, pero tampoco más difíciles." El muchacho sonrió tranquilizadoramente "Vamos a tener que usar ese contacto ilegal tuyo solo un poco más de lo previsto."

La risa aliviada de Chloé calmó la angustia de ambos y se llevó lo que quedaba de su pesar.


	6. VI

Los corazones de ambos se saltaron un latido cuando el tono de llamada de un celular interrumpió su conversación.

"Tu lo juro, si tuviese sesenta años ya estaría tieso ahora mismo. ¿Es el tuyo o el mío?" Preguntó Chloé "Bah, a quién engaño, obviamente es el tuyo. Las únicas dos personas que me llaman son Sabrina y Adrien. Y a Sabrina le pagan para eso."

Marinette vaciló al oír sus palabras, alcanzando su móvil, que sonaba intentando llamar su atención desde la mesilla de noche junto a su cama temporal.

"No sabía eso, ¿a Sabrina le pagan para ser tu amiga?" Preguntó ladeando la cabeza con extrañeza "Si es así, es muy buena actriz."

"Sí, bueno, por eso le pagan."

El peliazul bajó la mirada a su móvil, que no había parado de sonar durante la nueva revelación de Chloé. Era su madre.

Tocó la pantalla para contestar, alzando un dedo para decirle al rubio que esperase un minuto.

"¿Mamá?"

"¡Ah, cariño! Ya estaba empezando a preocuparme, van a hacerse las siete dentro de nada." Respondió Sabine a su llamado "Marinette, tu voz está muy grave ¿te estás enfermando? Será mejor que vengas a casa rápido para que te pueda hacer un buen caldo de pollo."

"¡Mamá, mamá! Tranquilízate, ya te explico." Intentó Marinette calmar a su madre.

Cosa que no funcionó demasiado bien, a juzgar por los traqueteo al otro lado de la línea. Sus manos se movieron nerviosas, apretando el bordillo de su nueva camisa de Chatnoir en un gesto arraigado por los años.

"Lo que pasa es que hoy comí fuera, y me apeteció Tailandés." Los tartamudeos en su voz y su extraña excusa hicieron reír a Chloé, ahora sentado a su lado. Al parecer se había movido en algún momento de la llamada.

Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta. El maestro Fu realmente tenía razón, algún día iban a descubrir su identidad por sus despistes.

"Ooh, ya veo. ¿Y quién fue a comer Tailandés contigo? ¿Es ese chico Adrien que tanto te gusta?" La voz de su madre su volvió sugerente, y el rostro masculino de Marinette pasó a ser un tomate.

"¡N-n-n-n- ¡No es eso! Y-yo-, yo fui con una ¡amiga!" El peliazul comenzó a asentir a la nada "Sí, eso, ¡una amiga!"

La cara de Chloé al escuchar sus palabras pasó de diversión a incredulidad, terminando en enfado. Alzando su mano cerrada en un puño golpeó lo más fuerte que pudo al peliazul en el hombro.

"¡Auh! ¿Pero y eso a qué vino?" Marinette se sobó el hombro con dolor.

Sin haber soltado el teléfono escuchó a su madre preocupada al otro lado de la línea.

"¿Marinette? ¿Qué pasó ahora?"

"Uh, nada realmente, es solo que Chloé, la amiga que me acompañó a comer, me acaba de invitar a dormir en su casa." El peliazul rodó los ojos ante la expresión sorprendida del rubio "Ya que estamos hablando, ¿me dejas?"

"Oh, claro, cariño, confío en tu buen juicio." Accedió la mujer con voz alegre "Aunque creí que Chloé y tú no os llevabais bien, ¿o no es la misma?"

"Oh, no. Definitivamente no es la misma." Marinette sonrió divertido a la cara de nuevo sorprendida del ojiceleste "Son dos personas completamente diferentes."

El cariño en la voz del ojiazul extrañó tanto a su madre como al rubio.

"Ah, bueno, si tú confías en esta tal Chloé. Cariño, tu padre se está abarrotando con los clientes," Sabine miró de reojo a su marido, que se hacía un total lío con los pedidos "tengo que irme. Te quiero. Cuídate, pórtate bien, pásala en grande-"

"Sí, está bien mamá, yo también te quiero." Accedió Marinette a punto de quitarse el celular de la oreja cuando su madre le interrumpió.

"Y, mi vida..."

"¿Sí, ma'?" Preguntó ya ligeramente exasperado el muchacho.

"Tómate un caramelo de miel, ¿entendido?" Ordenó la mujer seriamente "Esa voz tuya me preocupa."

Las mejillas del peliazul enrojecieron, pero pasó a un estado aún más rojo, si era posible, con la risa burlona del rubio que decidió usurpar más de la mitad de su cama extendiendo todas sus extremidades en ella.

"Está bien..."

Apenas terminó de decir esas dos palabras colgó rápidamente aún envuelto en su vergüenza.

"No deberías avergonzarte, se nota que tu madre te ama tanto." Mencionó Chloé con una sonrisa de anhelo.

"Tienes razón." Correspondió la sonrisa el otro muchacho con simpatía. Inmediatamente después se volvió a sonrojar "Pero no puedo evitarlo..."

La pena trascendió lo imaginable para Marinette en su interior e intentó ocultar su rostro detrás de su mano tirándose de espaldas en su cama correspondiente.

Después de unos minutos el peliazul se quitó el brazo de la cara y volteó a mirar a Chloé, que al parecer se había vuelto a sentar. Éste, al sentir el peso de su mirada también lo volteó a ver desde arriba.

Ambos se quedaron así por varios segundos.

"Oye, ¿qué se siente ser la más grande heroína del país?" Pregunta el chico rubio ladeando la cabeza con curiosidad.

Marinette movió su mirada al techo considerando la pregunta.

"¿Quieres la verdad o lo que debería decir?"

"Lo que 'deberías decir' es pura mierda." Sentenció Chloé "Yo 'debería decir' muchas cosas, y no lo hago."

El de ojos de mar rió divertido.

"Pues, con toda sinceridad, muchas veces es una mierda." Parpadeó y dejó de mirar al techo cambiándolo por el ojiceleste "La mayoría del tiempo estoy siendo golpeada como saco de boxeo, y si es así para mí, ya te imaginarás Chat. Hace de distracción casi todas las veces. Y cuando no eres saco de box, te desesperas porque no sabes qué hacer. El Lucky Charm es muy útil, pero nunca te da una respuesta directa cuando más se necesita."

El peliazul se volvió a sentar en la cama, repentinamente cómodo y sintiéndose cada vez más ligero a medida que hablaba.

"Osea, ¡imagínate la situación! En mitad de una batalla, a contrarreloj porque Chat ya usó su Cataclysm y tú acabas de usar tu Lucky Charm, con un akumatizado muy peligroso que ha tomado como rehenes a un montón de gente inocente, ¡que en su mayoría conoces del día a día! Es tanta la presión." El chico suspiró liveradoramente reteniendo la velocidad de sus palabras, calmándose "Y Chatnoir no lo hace mucho mejor, pasándose todas las misiones entre flirteos burlones y chistes malos en los peores momentos. Menudo sinvergüenza."

Chloé, un poco pasmado, observó cómo Marinette se acostaba de nuevo en la cama con otro suspiro.

"Pero" Continuó el ojiazul "no todo es tan malo. Muchas veces Chat aligera ambientes tensos que parecen poder cortarse con cuchillos. A veces hace reír a los niños asustados o distrae a los villanos molestándolos." El más alto sonrió sin darse cuenta del cariño en sus gestos y su tono "Es un gatito muy tonto, pero qué se le va a hacer. Es un gran héroe y un gran compañero."

Ambos cruzaron miradas. Uno atento a las palabras y el otro sonriente.

"Y, a pesar de todo, dejarse golpear un par de veces no es nada si París se mantiene a salvo. Junto con sus ciudadanos."

Chloé finalmente asintió, reconociendo el final de un cuento en cuanto lo vio.

"Supongo que todo tiene su parte buena y su parte mala." Comentó acomodándose en el espacio vacío junto a Marinette.

"Definitivamente. La parte más horrible es estar siempre tan agotado, ¡siempre llego tarde a todos lados! Y mentir a aquellos a quienes amo. Aunque es por su bien." Una mirada dura se posó en los ojos azules, enviando tormentas al mar. Luego se suavizó y continuó "Pero la mejor parte es cuando estoy patrullando en la noche y alguien se me acerca, no pidiendo una foto o un autógrafo, si no simplemente agradeciendo mis servicios y sacrificios. Entonces es cuando me doy cuenta de que daría mi vida por París."

"¿¡Q- ¿¡QUÉ!?"

Los ojos del rubio se abrieron en completo shock, cuestionando la cordura del peliazul.


	7. VII

Chloé parpadeó una vez más, aún sorprendido. Llevaba cuatro minutos rebobinando en su cabeza una y otra vez las últimas palabras del peliazul.

"¿No-..." El rubio se interrumpió a sí mismo y tragó saliva volviendo a intentarlo "¿No crees que exageras un poco? Dar la vida es..."

Movió los brazos indeciso sin saber cómo acabar sus propias oraciones.

"Lo correcto," Terminó Marinette por Chloé "si fuera absolutamente necesario. Entonces lo haría."

"¡Pero eso es una completa locura!" Los ojos del rubio seguían mostrando su shock "No entiendo cómo puedes siquiera considerarlo."

"Esa es la cuestión, Chloé, no lo entiendes. Porque no puedes," El peliazul rápidamente se levantó de la cama, que chirrió en protesta al movimiento "porque no te he dejado..."

El peliazul volteó a ver al ojiceleste, asustándole con la intensidad de su mirada.

"Ven conmigo." Y se volteó y salió de la habitación.

Poco después un aturdido Chloé le siguió, cuestionándose cada paso que daba.

"¿Maestro Fu?" Llamó Marinette a cada puerta que abría. Cocina, sala... ¡Incluso el baño!

Chloé comenzó a preguntarse si el peliazul volvía a intentar gastarle el nombre al anciano.

"¿Qué sucede, Lordbug?" Preguntó el hombre saliendo de una puerta que el ojiceleste no había visto nunca antes.

Marinette hizo una pausa sorprendido por la repentina aparición de Fu.

"¿Cómo- ¿Usted ya sabe sobre mi decisión?" Preguntó abriendo los ojos lo más que pudo lograr. De nuevo, no fue mucho.

"Yo sé muchas cosas, Lordbug, y una de ellas es que gritáis muy alto en medio de mi pasillo." Ambos chicos tuvieron la decencia de sonrojarse con pena.

Quedándose callados por unos momentos, los tres se quedaron allí mirándose entre sí, los chicos avergonzados y el anciano indiferente.

"¿Para qué me llamabas, muchacho?" Preguntó el hombre al fin sacando a Marinette de su desgracia.

"¡Sí, eso! Bien, según lo que decidimos," Marinette apuntó un dedo danzando rápidamente entre Chloé y él, de repente renovado "Chloé Bourgeois no existe más. Así que quería presentarte a Chloé Sin Apellido." Hizo una mueca. Sonaba mucho mejor en su cabeza "Okay, es temporal." Aclaró a la mirada de disgusto del rubio "Pero lo que no es temporal es..."

Y repentinamente el ambiente se puso serio. Fu seguía ligeramente indiferente, pero el brillo sabedor en sus ojos arruinaba su fachada. Y Chloé se comenzó a poner nervioso.

Algo en toda esa situación le ponía los pelos de punta, sin saber si era algo bueno o algo malo.

"... ¡El nuevo portador de Pollen, King Bee!" Declaró finalmente el más alto emocionado casi saltando sobre sus pies.

Chloé parpadeó sin saber cómo reaccionar, pero al parecer su cuerpo sí sabía porque su boca pareció olvidar el proceso de cierre.

El de cabellos azules miró al maestro Fu intentando dilucidar su reacción. No había modo alguno, parecía estar en blanco. Así que, nervioso, se decidió a preguntarlo directamente.

"Maestro Fu, sé que no le pregunté antes de anunciarlo, pero ¿está usted de acuerdo con que Chloé sea el portador permanente de Pollen? Y ya que estamos, ¿que yo siga siendo portador de Tikki?" Sus manos atraparon el borde de su camisa con fuerza, retorciendo la tela.

El maestro Fu intercaló su mirada entre ambos, poco impresionado.

"Niño, no sé ni para qué lo preguntas." Dijo el mayor "En cuanto a lo primero, ya te había dicho que tú podías escoger los portadores tanto de Pollen, como de Weizz y Trixx. Jamás te dije que tenían que devolvérmelos, solo que escogieras bien." Ahora volteó a mirar directamente a Chloé "Y lo hiciste bien. Aunque halla anunciado su identidad a todo París." Recordó frunciendo el ceño. El rubio se sonrojó con fuerza "Pero ahora ni su madre le reconocería, así que no encuentro ningún problema."

Ambos chicos suspiraron con alivio. El peliazul ni siquiera había pensado en eso último.

"En cuanto a ti, Lordbug, deberías saber mi respuesta si llevo dirigiéndome a ti como "Lordbug" desde el principio de la conversación." Ahora ignorando a ambos, el hombre metió su mano en el bolsillo y sacó una cajita de diseños intrincados negra y roja.

Sin siquiera mirarlos, la entregó al más bajito de los dos.

"¡Y no volváis a molestarme hoy!" Ordenó cerrando la puerta por la que había salido antes y comenzando a subir las escaleras al segundo piso con Weizz volando a su lado.

Ambos, Marinette y Chloé, se miraron a los ojos y enseguida salieron corriendo hacia su cuarto temporal. Chloé sosteniendo con fuerza la pequeña cajita contra su pecho.

"No me lo puedo creer, ¡no me lo puedo creer! ¡Esto es increíble!" Grito el rubio al llegar al cuarto.

"Lo sé, me siento igual. Parecerá ridículo, pero por un segundo en serio pensé que no podría salvar París de los akumas de nuevo." Exclamó Marinette aliviado sentándose en la cama que Chloé había escogido antes "Es un verdadero alivio."

"Tus dudas fueron infundadas," Regañó el ojiceleste sentándose en la cama de Marinette "después de todo, puede que tu cuerpo halla cambiado, pero sigues siendo tú, ¿no?"

Marinette miró sus ojos y al ver sinceridad sonrió.

"Tienes razón. Pero basta de charla, ¡saca a Pollen de allí!" Instó el ojiazul emocionado e inquieto.

El rubio, de repente sintiéndose nervioso, dirigió una de sus manos a la cajita en su regazo, temblando. Finalmente la abrió y el kwami con forma de abeja salió con un destello de polen.

"¡Mi reina!" Y la alegría breve del bichito pasó a ser confusión "¿Mi rey?"

Ambos niños rieron divertidos.

"Mi rey está bien." Accedió el rubio engreídamente "¿Cómo has estado?"

"Excelente, mi rey, los otros kwamis y yo nos llevamos bien." Asintió Pollen rápidamente "Aunque nada como pasar el tiempo con usted, mi rey."

"Oh, por favor, exageras." Dijo Chloé, pero la sonrisa descarada en su rostro le delató.

"Mi señor, ¿cómo es que ahora usted es un hombre?" Preguntó el kwami curioseando.

Mientras Chloé explicaba todo lo que había estado pasando hasta ese momento, Marinette se preguntaba a dónde había ido Tikki. Así que, dejando a Pollen sola con su portador, salió a buscar a su propia kwami.

"¡Tikki!" Llamó en voz relativamente baja tratando de no molestar al maestro Fu en el piso de arriba "¡Tikkiii!"

"¡Marinette, en la sala!" Respondió su kwami a lo lejos.

"¿Tikki? ¿Qué haces en la sala?" Preguntó el muchacho yendo hacia la puerta frente al baño, de donde provenía la voz del kwami.

"Es que tenía hambre." Dijo la mariquita en cuanto estuvo visible para su portador "El maestro Fu tiene galletitas para el té aquí." Admitió Tikki señalando el pote a su lado.

Marinette se horrorizó de sí mismo.

"¡Ay, Tikki, lo siento mucho!" Se disculpó sentándose en el suelo para estar más a la altura de Tikki "Con todo lo que ha pasado ni siquiera me acordé de darte de comer... Pero eso no es excusa, lo siento."

"No te preocupes, Marinette." La kwami intentó tranquilizar a su portador dándole un abrazo en la mejilla que el chico correspondió, dejándole allí un montón de burusas de galleta que posteriormente limpió "Pero estuve pensando," Cambió de tema Tikki casi bruscamente "y creo que deberíamos cambiar la forma de mi miraculous, después de todo, son aretes para niñas. Aunque solo si tú quieres."

"¿Eso se puede?" Cuestionó el peliazul ladeando la cabeza. Ante el asentimiento de Tikki se encogió de hombros "No sé, me da un poco igual ¿En qué lo cambiaríamos?"

Ambos se quedaron pensando un rato, comiendo galletas y mirando al techo.

"¿Qué tal unos pircings? Siempre he querido tener unos." Declaró Marinette mirando a Tikki "Pero no sabía si interferiría con el miraculous, así que jamás pregunté."

La de piel rosada se rió del chico, que se sonrojó.

"No hubiese interferido para nada." Reveló Tikki aún divertida "¿Unos pircings entonces?"

Marinette asintió de acuerdo, sintiéndose un poco rebelde.

"Quítate los aretes, tengo que cambiarlos desde dentro."

A la orden de Tikki Marinette alzó sus manos para quitarse el miraculous de las orejas y desaparecer a Tikki en su interior.

"¡Espera!" Gritó la rosada deteniendo las acciones de su portador "Casi lo olvido, no tienes orificios para pircings. Aunque puedo hacerlos yo ¿Me permites?"

Marinette bajó sus brazos lentamente, ahora un poco nervioso.

"¿Va a doler?" Preguntó dudoso.

"Ay, Marinette, va a ser exactamente igual a que te hiciera el orificio un profesional." Dijo Tikki mirándolo con obviedad "Por supuesto que va a doler, estaré perforándote la piel, ¿pero quieres los pircings o no?"

"Eh, sí ¡Sí!" Dijo intentando convencerse a sí mismo "Hazlo rápido, ¿vale?"

Tikki asintió, preparándose.

"Tú me avisas."

Marinette aspiró fuerte reteniendo el aliento.

"¡Ya!"


	8. VIII

"¡AAAAHH! ¿Ah?"

Marinette se tocó la oreja derecha, sintiendo el nuevo orificio y completamente confundido en cuanto a por qué no dolía.

"¿Por qué no duele?" Miró a Tikki cuestionándole tanto en palabras como con la mirada "Dijiste que dolería." Acusó con los ojos entrecerrados.

"Y debería haberte dolido." La extrañeza en los ojos de Tikki no pasó desapercibida por Marinette "Supongo que tienes alta tolerancia al dolor. Siendo Ladybug, tampoco debería sorprendernos tanto."

Ambos se vieron interrumpidos ante la brusca entrada de Chloé en la sala.

"¿¡Qué pasó!?" Gritó con las manos en alto y los ojos bien abiertos, atento a cualquier movimiento.

"Nada, tranquilo. Lo que pasa es que Tikki me estaba perforando las orejas." Admitió el peliazul mirando a Chloé tranquilizadoramente "En realidad no dolió, me anticipé." Se rió de sí mismo sonrojándose apenado.

Chloé asintió acercándose a la pareja, relajándose y tomando una galleta del tarro junto a Tikki.

"¿Pero por qué? Tienes los dos orificios de los aretes exactamente iguales que antes." Preguntó sentándose junto a Marinette.

El peliazul asintió a sus palabras, dándole la razón.

"Sí, es cierto, pero así como una peineta no es lo más adecuado del mundo para nuestros nuevos cuerpos, unos aretes tampoco lo son, creo." Marinette también tomó una galleta del tarro y, masticando, continuó "Por eso Tikki hará unos piercings. Y porque siempre he querido tener unos."

Chloé tragó y tomó otra galleta, mirando a Pollen, que estaba sentada a su lado sobre la mesa.

"En lo de la peineta tienes razón. De hecho, mañana mismo voy a cortarme todo este cabello." Señaló su larga melena rubia con una mueca. Marinette asintió de acuerdo apartando su propio cabello de su cara "¿En qué quieres cambiar la peineta, Pollen?"

"Mi rey, una vez, en la época en la que tuve un emperador egipcio como portador, mi miraculous fue una gargantilla." Dijo la pequeña abeja mirando a su declarado rey "¿Qué le parece?"

Chloé miró a Marinette, que se encogió de hombros indiferente a su decisión, comiendo galletas.

"Okay," Accedió Chloé, añadiendo "si bien una gargantilla no es muy 'masculina', es mejor que una peineta. Y la puedo usar con el pelo corto."

"A sus órdenes, mi rey, una gargantilla será."

Y entonces se metió en su miraculous, que, después de estar varios segundos brillando en amarillo y negro, pasó a ser una gargantilla que cualquiera podría admitir como hermosa.

Mayormente negra, la gargantilla estaba hecha de un intrincado diseño de algún tipo de metal negro y joyas amarillas salpicadas por toda su extensión en patrones de tres.

Si le preguntas a Marinette, aunque muy bonita, era demasiado ostentosa y si la usase lo único conseguiría sería que le roben. En cambio, si le preguntas a Chloé...

"¡Es preciosa! Me encanta." Tomando la joya y acariciándola con un dedo delicadamente, Chloé se la puso y Pollen pudo salir otra vez al aire libre "Gracias, Pollen, es hermosa."

"Me halaga, mi rey." Sonrió completamente feliz.

"Okay, mientras ellos están en su mundo." Tikki giró a mirar a Marinette, que desvió su atención a su kwami "¿Sigo con la otra oreja?"

"Claro, cuando quieras."

Sobresaltando a todos en las inmediaciones, el siguiente grito de Marinette sí que fue real, y asustó al rubio y a Pollen lo suficiente como para hacerlos saltar sobre sí mismos, tirando algunas galletas al suelo.

"¿Pero qué te pasa? ¡Si hace dos minutos me dijiste que en realidad no te había dolido!" Preguntó Chloé a Marinette, que lloraba desconsolado del dolor.

"¡Y no lo había hecho!" Lloró el más alto sosteniéndose la oreja con cuidado extremo.

"¿Será porque te hice dos de una sola vez?" Preguntó extrañada Tikki a nadie en particular, poco preocupada por su portador.

"¿¡Me hiciste dos!?" Gritó el peliazul casi histérico recriminándole al kwami rosa su dolor.

"Sí, según el diseño que he imaginado para mi miraculous, en la oreja izquierda el piercing es doble." Explicó ignorando un poco a Marinette "Será bonito pero simple, lo prometo."

"¡Me da igual el diseño ahora mismo! ¡Chloé, sé sincero! ¿Me sangra la oreja?" El peliazul se acercó bruscamente al rubio, con su oreja izquierda por delante.

"No, Marinette, relájate." Dijo Chloé después de mirar un segundo su oreja, que ahora portaba tres orificios perfectos, uno de ellos ocupado aún por el miraculous.

"¡Mentiroso! ¡Chloé, dime la verdad, podré soportarla!"

"¡Te estoy diciendo la verdad! ¡No te atrevas a llamarme mentiroso!" Se indignó el rubio frunciendo el ceño.

"Y no miente." Reveló Tikki, terminando la ridícula pelea "Cautericé todas las heridas en cuanto las hice."

Ambos humanos la miraron pasmados. Marinette parecía estar a dos segundos de explotar del horror. O desmayarse.

"¡OIGAN, CUARTETO DE MOCOSOS, AL PRÓXIMO QUE ESCUCHE GRITANDO LO TIRO A LA CALLE! ¡Y dejad de comeros mis galletas!"

El grito del maestro Fu desde el piso de arriba definitivamente tuvo el efecto que deseaba cuando los cuatro seres se quedaron en completo silencio y, aún callados, se fueron al cuarto de invitados guardando todas las galletas restantes en su tarro, también limpiando las que habían caído al suelo.

"Voy a dejar de lado los orificios y la cauterización por el bien de mi estado mental." Dijo Marinette sin abrir los ojos en cuanto entraron a la habitación "Y espero sinceramente que nadie lo vuelva a mencionar. Jamás."

Las dos kwamis y el único otro humano reprimieron sus sonrisas de burla e indicaron sus afirmaciones a base de sonidos guturales.

Pasaron una media hora charlando los cuatro sin pensar en nada hasta que Marinette recordó el motivo de intentar hacerse los orificios en primer lugar.

"Bien, Tikki, ¿harás el cambio ahora? Digo, ¿convertirás los aretes en pircings?" Preguntó parpadeando perezosamente. El kwami asintió "¿Me quito los aretes ya?"

"Cuando quieras." Le guiñó un ojo burlón la rosada.

Marinette se quitó los aretes y mientras Tikki desaparecía dentro se acostó en su cama observando al rubio, que se había puesto a charlar con Pollen, acostado en su propia cama. Estaba contándole acerca de Adrien. Sobre alguna anécdota graciosa de su infancia.

Adrien.

¿Qué iba a hacer ahora? Si antes las posibilidades de estar con Adrien como pareja estaban cerca del cero ahora en definitiva eran números rojos. Pero eso no significaba que su enamoramiento desaparecería como si nada. Sabía, después de tanto tiempo, que no lo haría. El amor es estúpido y no tiene ojos. Pero Adrien sí que tenía ojos y le gustaban las mujeres, Marinette estaba seguro. Y él ahora es un chico, casi un hombre. No podía creer la ironía de tener tan mala suerte portando el miraculous de la buena suerte.

Y pensando en su miraculous Marinette apartó sus turbios pensamientos y ladeó la cabeza viendo la nueva forma de sus aretes en la palma de su mano derecha. Ya no eran aretes, y no lo volverían a ser con él, probablemente, nunca más. Eran un par de pircings, según lo acordado, y, tal y como Tikki había dicho, eran simples pero bonitos.

El de la derecha era rojo y el de la izquierda (doble, tal y como advirtió la kwami) era negro. Ambos aparentemente de metal, brillaban a la luz artificial de las lámparas encendidas.

Poniéndose ambos, con un poco de dificultad al no tener un espejo a mano, dejó salir a Tikki finalmente, que le miró directamente con grandes ojos fucsia.

"Mari, hacer los pircings me ha agotado." Informó, y en ese momento bostezó fuertemente, probando sus palabras "¿Está bien si duermo un rato?"

"No tienes ni que preguntar, Tik. Puedes dormir cuando quieras, cuanto quieras." Le sonrió con ternura Marinette a su kwami.

"Hablando de eso, me encuentro en el mismo estado." Declaró Pollen autointroduciéndose a la conversación "He estado ahorrando energía anteriormente, pero parece que la he agotado con la gargantilla de mi señor. ¿Me permite usted, mi rey, descansar tras mis servicios?"

"Tal y como dijo Marinette, no tienes que preguntar, linda. Y en lo que vosotras dormís, ese chico alto de allí y yo saldremos a cenar." Le sonrió Chloé a Marinette con travesura al escuchar el estómago del ojiazul rugir fuertemente.

El peliazul se rió y, acomodando a su kwami en la almohada sobre la cama, salió de nuevo del cuarto dejando a ambos seres antiguos dormir en paz. Pocos segundos después también salió Chloé.

"'Salir a cenar' es una exageración, después de todo no tenemos pantalones," Se burló Marinette de sí mismo y de Chloé "pero podemos cocinar algo. No creo que Fu se vaya a enfadar por usar su cocina. Después de todo es su culpa por no comprarnos pantalones." Bromeó.

La cara de Chloé quedó en blanco unos segundos con una sonrisa incómoda plasmada.

"Yo no sé cocinar..."

"¡Tranquilo, yo te enseño!" Respondió enseguida el peliazul sonriente, metiéndose en la cocina feliz dejando atrás a un Chloé muy preocupado por su estado de salud (y el de Marinette, en menor medida).


	9. IX

Ambos muchachos casi destruyen la cocina, y aunque muchos no lo crean, fue mayormente culpa de Marinette. Pero, incluso a través de los múltiples tropezones y errores, lograron terminar de hacer la cena y, después de llenarse los estómagos con sus raciones habituales, se dieron cuenta de un pequeño inconveniente relativamente importante.

"Sigo con hambre." Declaró Chloé confundido "No lo entiendo, me he comido medio kilo de pollo a la milanesa, media olla de puré y un litro de zumo de naranja, ¿por qué carajos tengo hambre?"

"¡Siento exactamente lo mismo! Incluso lo que ya he comido es bastante, ¿por qué seguir con hambre?" Se cuestionó el peliazul sentado junto al rubio en la isla de la cocina donde antes habían decidido ponerse a cenar.

"¿Será porque ahora tenemos estos cuerpos?" Preguntó Chloé sin esperar una respuesta real "Quizás sí, pero me parece un poco raro."

"Qué más da, todo hoy ha sido demasiado extraño ya y estoy demasiado cansado como para andarme poniendo existencialista o lo que sea." El más alto se levantó de su asiento y sacó una bolsa de papas fritas y otra de nachos de uno de los estantes del señor Fu. Además, sacó cuatro latas de Nestea de la nevera "Me voy a sentar a la terraza, ¿vienes?"

"Ya qué, te estás llevando toda la buena comida, y lo mejor es que no vuelva a tocar la cocina." Se rió el rubio levantándose también y siguiendo a Marinette a sentarse en la terraza.

Una vez sentados abrieron cada uno una lata y la bolsa de los nachos.

"Esta noche tengo que ir a patrullar con Chat." Tragó Marinette "¿Irás conmigo?"

"Supongo, sí, por qué no." Respondió con un encogimiento de hombros el ojiceleste.

Se quedaron en silencio comiendo y viendo el paisaje varios segundos.

"No sé qué voy a decirle a Chat. Osea, me explico, sí se lo que le diré; la verdad, pero no sé _cómo._ Esta situación al completo es una locura."

"Supongo que puedes simplemente ir sobre la marcha." Aconsejó Chloé un poco incómodo, bebiendo del Nestea "Ya sabes, improvisar."

"Hablando de improvisar, ¿cómo nos llamaremos a partir de ahora?" Preguntó esta vez el peliazul mirando el cielo "Y no me refiero a nuestros alter ego, esos son Lordbug y King Bee, ¿no?," El rubio asintió, tragándose cuatro nachos de una "me refiero a como civiles. Obviamente no me puedo llamar 'Marinette Dupain-Cheng', y tú no te puedes llamar 'Chloé Bourgeois'. En primera porque son nombres femeninos, y en segunda porque sería malditamente sospechoso."

Chloé miró hacia abajo, observando a la gente caminando apurada, ajena a sus preocupaciones, metidas en sus propios asuntos.

"Supongo que tienes razón, pero no cambiaré mi nombre." Declaró el rubio con un tono de voz que no daba su brazo a torcer "Cambiaré mi apellido, pero no mi nombre. Sé que es femenino, pero realmente no quiero deshacerme de él, ha sido mío desde siempre."

"Como quieras, yo no cambiaré mi apellido, más sí mi nombre." Dijo Marinette sorprendiendo a Chloé, había pensado que no estaría de acuerdo "Ya lo había decidido antes, en el baño, cuando me estaba cambiando; me haré pasar por el 'hermano de Marinette', que estuvo viviendo con sus abuelos en el sur de Francia, y luego 'ambos' nos 'intercambiamos' la vivienda."

Marinette cogió un puñado de nachos, dando un gran trago al Nestea. Chloé parpadeó, sorprendido y un poco enfadado. Se había llevado la mitad de la bolsa en una sola mano.

"Así que 'Marinette' vivirá con mis abuelos, aparentemente incomunicada por el disgusto de mi abuela a los aparatos electrónicos, y 'yo' viviré 'de nuevo' con mis padres en el centro de París."

"Genial, veo que en verdad lo has pensado mucho." Chloé, previendo los movimientos de Marinette, cogió la bolsa de nachos y se la puso en el regazo, sin dejar que agarrase más.

Marinette, bastante divertido con sus acciones, agarró la bolsa de las patatas y la abrió, comenzando a comer y abriendo su segunda lata de Nestea. Chloé entrecerró los ojos.

"¿Y cómo te llamarás ahora, entonces?" Le preguntó el rubio apretando fuertemente la bolsa en su regazo.

"No sé, le tengo aprecio a mi nombre, ya sabes, como tú, así que creo que me quedaré con las primeras letras." El peliazul se recostó con más fuerza en la silla, pensando "Algo con 'Mar' o 'Mari'... Mar... ¿Martín?, Iugh. ¿Marvin? Creo que es incluso peor. ¿Marizza? Eso es de mujer. ¿Marvolo? ¿Martini? ¿Marqués? ¿Marvel? ¿Marianna? ¿Mary? ¿Margarina?"

"Estás divagando, y, además, diciendo puras estupideces." Sacó al ojiazul de sus pensamientos, provocando que frunza el ceño.

"¿Y a ti qué se te ocurre, listo?" Cuestionó ligeramente brusco.

"¿Qué tal 'Marino', como el de las bolsas de té? Es un poco poético, creo, siendo que mi deseo es el té de Mister Marino y tal." Recomendó Chloé sin enfadarse por el tono antes usado por el peliazul.

"Marino... Marino... Marino Dupain-Cheng." Dijo varias veces el más alto en voz baja, arrastrando las palabras en su lengua, destrozando cada sílaba hasta convertirlas en poco más que un sonido grave y gutural.

Chloé se detuvo a pensar, mirando a 'Marino' adecuándose a su nuevo nombre. ¿Cuál sería ahora su apellido? Pensó un rato, pero, después de no encontrar nada y distraído con la voz de Marino, se rindió.

"Ya se acabaron los nachos y las papas. Y el Nestea, de paso."

Efectivamente, eso alarmó lo suficiente como para sacar a Marino de su trance. Llevaban allí cerca de cuarenta minutos, observó Chloé mirando un reloj colgado en la pared del pasillo.

"¿Qué? Vaya, es una lástima." Se entristeció un poco el peliazul, suspirando "Pero no saquemos nada más, no quiero engordar, se notaría demasiado en el traje, ¿Por qué tiene que ser de _licra_ , de todas las cosas?" Se preguntó a sí mismo frunciendo los labios con disgusto "Agh, me estoy meando." Añadió el peliazul levantándose del asiento.

Chloé abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, no por las palabras vulgares, si no por lo que implicaban.

"¿Al _baño_? Sabes que tendrás que... tocar tu coso para eso, ¿no?" Advirtió el rubio dudoso mirando hacia la _zona_ del peliazul.

Marino se quedó congelado en mitad del umbral de la puerta a la terraza.

"Eh," Salió el ojiazul del trance "no lo había pensado antes, pero supongo que lo haré sentado y mirando al techo. Problema solucionado." Declaró encogiéndose de hombros sin preocuparse más.

"¡No podrás escapar para siempre, Dupain-Cheng!" Aclamó Chloé oscuramente, alzando los brazos y agitándolos a su alrededor dramáticamente "¡Llegará el día en que te enfrentarás a tu pene!"

Marino sacudió la cabeza divertido y terminó por meterse al baño del piso superior un poco apurado. Un litro de zumo de naranja y dos latas de Nestea, es lo que se obtiene. Chloé se quedó afuera, distraído, hasta que escuchó su móvil sonando en el piso de abajo, con el tono específico que le puso a su mejor amigo. Corrió hasta la habitación de invitados, donde se encontró a las dos kwamis ya despiertas charlando en su cama.

"Hey, chicas, ¿ya levantadas? ¿Durmieron bien?"

"Efectivamente, mi rey, el descanso ha sido de lo más adecuado." Asintió Pollen completamente feliz y sonriente.

"Me alegro." Dijo Chloé alcanzando su móvil en la mesita de noche más cercana al interruptor de la luz "Mierda, llegué tarde."

Y así fue, el móvil había dejado de sonar en cuanto lo tomó entre sus manos y en esos momentos la pantalla le mostraba una barra larga que rezaba **Llamada perdida: Adrien**. Viendo que la llamada era solo de voz aprovechó esto y, antes de que su mejor amigo al otro lado de la línea intentase volver a llamar, presionó el icono de la **Videollamada**. Después de un corto debate interno consigo mismo, Chloé decidió que no quería esconderse de su mejor amigo, incluso si ese era el pensamiento más racional y autoconservador (un rasgo de su personalidad que tuvo que desarrollar muy temprano en su infancia).

Ni siquiera había terminado de sonar el primer tono cuando el rubio de ojos verdes contestó.

"¡Al fin contestas, Chloé!" Exclamó ignorando el hecho de que quien había contestado la llamada había sido él, y entonces Adrien prestó más atención a lo que estaba viendo a través de la pantalla "¿Quién carajos eres tú?"


End file.
